In instances where improved traction may be desired, cleated shoes may have been provided because cleats may dig into a surface more easily than a flat sole. However, there may be situations where a user may wish to take off the cleated shoe, such as when the user may be leaving an athletic field and immediately entering an indoor area. In these scenarios, and in the event the user does not wish to be shoeless, the user may need to bring along another pair of shoes that do not have cleats.
Therefore, to alleviate the need for some users to carry multiple pairs of shoes, some shoes may have removable cleats where the cleats may be fastened and unfastened to a sole. U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,809 to Savoie, U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,984 to Adam, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,980 to Adam may provide an example of a shoe with a cleat that may be removed from the sole. Removable cleats are typically desired when a user walks to and from surfaces where cleats are and are not needed, such as indoor and outdoor surfaces. Golfers typically must remove their shoes that have cleats, which may result in some golfers being shoeless, prior to entering a club house. Therefore, a shoe with removable cleats would enable golfers to enter a club house without removing the entire shoe.
A possible disadvantage of a shoe with removable cleats is that the user may need to carry the removed cleats. A further disadvantage of the shoe with removable cleats is the user may, because the removed cleats are not fastened to the shoe, misplace one or more of the removed cleats.
Additionally, although removable cleats may allow a user to switch between a cleated sole and a flat sole, a limitation may be that the shoe does not permit cleats to be interchanged with different kinds of cleats having different limitations. A shoe with the ability to have varying types of cleats may be useful when a user encounters varying surfaces upon which traction is needed, such as when the user encounters grass, mud, and/or gravel surfaces. Rather than changing shoes or between a cleated and uncleated shoe, it may be more convenient or cost effective to simply interchange cleats. Moreover, many types of cleats may be used with a single pair of shoes that permits the cleats to be interchanged, which may permit improved versatility, convenience, and cost effectiveness.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003/0172551 to Lee appears to show a cleat that is rotatable. However, the rotatable cleat does not appear to be interchangeable or removable. Therefore, the shoe may be limited to two types of cleats. Moreover, Lee may be limited to a cleated shoe where the cleats are typically employed on a continuous basis.
What is desired, therefore, is a shoe with a cleat that may be removed and interchanged with another type of cleat. What is also desired is a shoe that permits multiple types of cleats to be interchanged with one another to improve versatility, convenience, and cost effectiveness. A further desire is a shoe that permits cleats to be interchanged while reducing the likelihood of misplacing or losing cleats that are not being used.